


Вопросы морали

by Fausthaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Иногда мораль излишняя роскошь





	Вопросы морали

– Если ты по-прежнему собираешься сидеть с таким сокрушенным видом, то лучше убирайся из моего кабинета и страдай в другом месте! – своеобразным аккомпанементом к напряженно-злому голосу Джима Брасса прозвучал стук брошенной на пол ручки. – Я уже устал от твоей уверенности, что мои парни зря стреляли в этого пацана. Ты мог поручиться, что у него не было оружия. Полицейские – нет. И действовали по обстоятельствам. Действовали правильно.

– Джим, он был обычным глупым подростком. Он просто запутался. К тому же его спровоцировали.

– Его подставили? Возможно. Но это он пришел сюда с пистолетом. Это он стрелял в людей. Ты думал, что было бы, если б на линию огня попал гражданский, которых в участке находилось более, чем достаточно? Я уже понял, что тебе все равно, что я только что вернулся со вторых похорон, где мне постоянно задавали один и тот же вопрос. И до сих пор неизвестно, выживет ли Митч. Этот мальчишка убил двух моих парней. И мне сейчас плевать, почему он это сделал. Если бы он выполнял мои приказы, то ничего бы с ним не случилось. И я первый бы ударил того, кто посмел сделать к нему хотя бы шаг. А в итоге мы имеем то, что имеем. Не тебе говорить, что правильно, а что неправильно. Я слишком устал, чтобы вступать в философские диспуты о добре и зле. Пожалуйста, оставайся при своем мнении. Если тебе легче обвинять систему, полицейских, лично меня – да без проблем. Только в другом месте. 

– Я все же считаю, что ему надо было дать шанс. 

– А ты хотел дать шанс Маккину? Или когда речь идет о твоей семье, то включаются совсем другие критерии отбора, кому жить, а кому умирать?

– Не проводи параллелей. Это не сравнимые вещи.

– Какая интересная у тебя мораль, доктор Рассел, – капитан откинулся на спинку кресла. – С ее помощью ты всегда будешь спать спокойно. Тебе можно позавидовать. Я так не умею. Только знаешь – для некоторых из моих парней напарники и друзья-копы порой ценнее всего на свете. Потому что дома часто ничего, кроме пустых стен и засохшей пиццы не ждет. Мы тоже семья, Рассел. И в наш дом пришел человек, который убил нескольких из нас. И что? Надо было склонить перед ним голову, потому что однажды его приятель-наркоман кинулся с ножом на прохожего? Ладно, в следующий раз я скажу, чтобы при подобных обстоятельствах мои ребята просто развернулись и ушли. А доблестные криминалисты потом без труда помогут найти убийцу. Только где гарантия, что его друг не придет в следующий раз к вам? 

– Но вина лежит и на твоем человеке.

– Я никого не обеляю, но и не объявляю мучеником. 

– Но почему она это сделала?

– Ты все равно не поймешь, Рассел. Но я – знаю. И мне достаточно этого, чтобы картина обрела целостность. А ты по-прежнему жалей о загубленной жизни парня, которого именно ты не сумел спасти. Потому что за своей психологической херней и стремлением его понять и простить, ты забыл объяснить, что к убийцам полицейских в этом участке относятся как к преступникам. И ему стоит очень постараться, если он хочет остаться в живых. Ты не объяснил. Меня он не послушал. Полицейские открыли огонь. Все просто. И я больше не позволю, чтобы на меня нападали в моем собственном доме, Рассел. Тем более ты. Знаешь, невозможно предсказать, как к тебе повернется судьба. Баш на баш. Однажды ты подставил мой участок по полной. И ты должен был быть готовым к тому, что когда-нибудь получишь сдачи. Я не собираюсь оценивать, хорошо это или плохо. Не собираюсь копаться в душе и примерять морально-этические наряды, в которых ты так хорошо смотришься. В тот раз я смирился и простил. Теперь твоя очередь. Не следует снова делать опрометчивый ход против моей семьи, думая только о себе. Второго шанса на прощение ты от меня уже не получишь. И тебе стоит об этом помнить.


End file.
